


The Kings and the Queens

by ThePineTrees



Series: Reign of the Dragon [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Just a bit of backstory, Just a list of all the monarchs, Just the names of some monarchs, Kings & Queens, List of monarchs, family tree, no story, this isn't really a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePineTrees/pseuds/ThePineTrees
Summary: All the Targaryen Kings and Queens in the Reign of the Dragon verse, from Aegon the Conqueror to Daena the Calm.





	The Kings and the Queens

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally a list of Kings and Queens. 
> 
> Not even a fic.

House Targaryen, from the Conquest unto the present

A definitive list of Kings and Queens

_ All reigns measured in AC _

_ All last names are “Targaryen” _

Aegon I - 0-37

Aenys - 37-42

Maegor - 42-48

Jaehaerys I - 48-103

{Succession Crisis: Great Council of 101}

Rhaenys I - 103-129

Laenor  - 129-149

Aegon II - 149-165

Daena I - 165-204

Aerys I - 204-208

Elaena I - 208-247

Aegon III - 247-255

Aemon I - 255-297

Rhaenys II - 297-310

Daenerys I - 310-322

Elaena II - 322-354

{Succession Crisis: Great Council of 354}

Gaemon - 354

{Succession Crisis: The Dance of Dragons }

{Parliament formed}

Aerion - 356-440

Rhaenys III - 440-453

Rhaegar I - 453-479

Aegon IV - 479-484

{Succession Crisis: Great Council of 484}

Elaena III - 484-504

Daemon - 504-510

Rhaenys IV - 510-534

Viserys I - 534-550

Aemon II - 550-559

Daenerys II - 559-603

<Red Plague>

Aegon V - 603-604

</Red Plague>

Viserys II- 604-616

Daeron I - 616-631

Jaehaerys II - 631-634

Aerys II - 634-655

{Regency: Council of Seven for Viserys III} - 655-664

Viserys III - 664-693

Rhaegar II - 693-722

Elaena IV - 722-757

Visenya - 757-781

Aegon VI - 781-803

Aemon III - 803-820

Daeron II - 820-848

Daena II - 848-914 (Present)

CURRENT HEIRS APPARENT TO QUEEN DAENA II 

         -Prince Aegon Targaryen, Prince of Dragonstone (Would be Aegon VII)

             -His oldest child: Princess Rhaenys Targaryen, Princess of Cracklaw Point  (Would be Rhaenys V)

                 -Her oldest child: Princess Baela Targaryen (Would be Baela I)


End file.
